


La Mer

by dytabytes



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sea moves and two people move with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mer

He doesn't know how long he's been here, knees curled to his chest as he listens to the wind whip over the water far below. There's a pattern to the waves, with their ebb and flow beating out septuple meter. For a moment, he considers what it would be like to dance to that steady beat.

He, Jean-Paul, standing tall with his hand out. She, Aurora, salt spray whipping her hair as she considers the offer. As the waves finish their cycle, she would curl her fingers around his palm. Then, and only then, would the dancing start, as the strongest beat crashes against the cliffs once more.

Immediately, they'd whirl out over the white-capped blue, skimming the crests of the tides and waltzing to the heartbeat of the sea. He'd steady their pace by resting his other hand on her waist and pulling her close ( _one_ two, _one_ , two, _one_ two three). She'd settle into the heat of his palms, maybe rest her head on his shoulder for a turn or two, but then the setting sun would catch her eye and Aurora would want to dance with it as it sunk into the sea.

Laughing, she'd take the lead halfway through the count, twirling out to the very limits of their joined hands before deigning to let him tug her back to himself, teasing and light as only they could be. Born to speed, born to fly, the water would glitter below them, painted jewel tones by the setting sun, and she would lead the both of them into dizzy circles and loops as the sun's light dimmed. The beat of the ocean would slow in their ears, and the waters around them would rise in a wide spiral, going higher and higher as they dance faster and faster, lost in the high tide until the first star peeked out from behind the clouds.

As its first rays of light twinkled overhead, their eyes would meet. Jean-Paul would wrap his hands around her waist, and Aurora would reach high as he lifted her, would leap as he tossed her up to the stars. For one, breathless moment, she would hang in the air, glowing. Then, she would come back to him and the moment he grabbed her, they'd _blaze_ with the light that only ever shone when they were together.

Their dance would end like this, with her arms around his neck, warm and laughing as the wind blows her hair into their faces.

Yes, that is how their dance would go, he thinks, fast and slow and everything between, but beautiful all the way through.

For a moment, he considers floating down to stand on the waves below, but Aurora isn't here, and Jean-Paul cannot dance alone.


End file.
